<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the perfect view. by anakinsama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407452">the perfect view.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama'>anakinsama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, it's fluff, other GYRO members mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reon really wasn't expecting whatever situation he ended up in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the perfect view.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one asked me to come back with more NayuReon, but I did! Writing Reon is quite relaxing and got me out of my writer's block.</p>
<p>Also, this thing was written almost entirely while traveling on trains. And the title is very random, this time I stole it from an OLDCODEX instrumental track because that's how things go when you don't know how to give titles to things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reon really wasn't expecting whatever situation he ended up in: while Sapporo wasn't small, it was nothing comparable to Tokyo, so everyone still had to get used to the big city. They were doing their best and learned how to get around Nishishinjuku and were able to reach Setagaya, but... they certainly weren't prepared for today's mess.</p>
<p>Somehow the entirety of Gyroaxia got split up and lost each other in Shinjuku station, got on different trains, ended up in different parts of the city and because it was rush hour everyone was confused and a bit helpless.</p>
<p>The only one who knew how to act was Reon, so he would've had to go around and bring back the band members one by one like a teacher would with lost kids on a day trip.</p>
<p>Well, if you take out the fact that at least Miyuki knew how to use a map effectively so he kindly refused the help and promised to get back in Shinjuku station "as soon as possible" not to bother Reon, and that Ryo and Kenta ended up together and he wasn't going to deal with all of that. So in the current situation Reon only really had to look for Nayuta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which wasn't exactly a easy task: their vocalist was the only one who didn't reply in the group chat when they noticed what happened, and Kenta said "he couldn't track his location" -which sounded all kinds of creepy but was still informative- so Reon had no idea of where to start with his search.</p>
<p>And that's how he ended up literally grasping at straws while wasting a fortune in fares, taking train after train to look for Nayuta.</p>
<p>Breathless and mentally exhausted, Reon got off the train. It was... the fourteenth one, maybe. More than an hour had passed now, since the moment he realized Nayuta wasn't with him. Worry was beginning to eat his remaining energies away.</p>
<p>What if Nayuta hurt himself and that's why he couldn't answer the phone?</p>
<p>He had to hop on the next train and continue his search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Remaining credit: 15 yen</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, it was only a 30 minute walk from Shin-Okubo station to the share-house. He could deal with it, if Nayuta miraculously ended up being in that station. If not, he would've had to go around by foot. He had already spent far too much on train fare and didn't have enough cash in his wallet to top his card up <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>“Please, Nayuta, I do love you enough to look for you by foot but don't do this to me...”</p>
<p>Going by foot wasn't easy, after all. He already had to deploy his energies navigating inside the stations, so having to also walk in between them was slow and inefficient.</p>
<p>So he settled on looking around in the beginning. Shin-Okubo wasn't the biggest station on the line. Only two platforms, and no stores inside. There was a bit of a crowd, but it was manageable. But no Nayuta in sight.</p>
<p>Then he somehow found himself near the north exit -he wasn't really looking where he was going, to be fair- and that's when all of his worries dissolved in an instant.</p>
<p>Nayuta was there, soft silver hair and leather jacket and all, crouched on the ground and idly playing with a stray kitten. He looked unexpectedly soft and caring, maybe because he was dealing with such a small and delicate creature, and Reon was literally <em>melting</em> at that sight.</p>
<p>He had to pinch his cheek just to be sure he was awake and that sight was real.</p>
<p>«What the actual fuck are you doing, Misono.»</p>
<p>Reon's brain woke up again.</p>
<p>«N-Nayuta! I was looking for you for the last hour! How did you- when- why---»</p>
<p>Nayuta looked unfazed.</p>
<p>«Wrong train. I realized and got off. I couldn't go back to Shinjuku because he was hungry.»</p>
<p>Reon felt almost pleased. Did Nayuta decide he was worthy of an explanation, for once?</p>
<p>Now that he looked around, Nayuta had a bag with him and there was a small cup placed near his feet. It still had a bit of milk, so Reon deduced that Nayuta must've noticed the kitten and went to buy milk for him. And now the kitten was repaying his kindness with happy purrs and cuddles.</p>
<p>Reon decided to get closer and crouch besides Nayuta. The kitten seemed curious, and after a while Reon could pet him easily.</p>
<p>Both boys stayed silent during all of that, Nayuta seemed totally uncaring about the situation or their surroundings and Reon didn't want to break their quiet moment together because they almost never had those.</p>
<p>Almost all of their interactions were punctuated by petty arguments and anger, no matter how Reon <em>really</em> felt towards the other. Maybe it was Nayuta who hated him and that's why it always went like that.</p>
<p>He looked as the kitten relaxed under Nayuta's tender touch.</p>
<p>“Must be nice... to be loved and treasured by him.”</p>
<p>Nayuta turned towards him, and Reon almost feared the other could somehow hear thoughts. That wasn't possible, obviously, but the thought was still frightening.</p>
<p>«Did you really spend an hour looking for me? My phone was out of battery.»</p>
<p>Nayuta sounded the sweetest he'd ever been, the kitten was clearly working miracles.</p>
<p>So fuck everything, Reon was going to be honest for once.</p>
<p>«I did. But you don't have to worry about it, as long as you're alright.»</p>
<p>He felt his cheeks heating up. Nayuta could certainly notice that, but Reon didn't really care, as long as that moment could continue.</p>
<p>«I'm bringing him to the music instruments store near the corner. The clerk there wants to adopt him.»</p>
<p>«Why didn't you go there already then?»</p>
<p>«I had to wait at the station or you wouldn't be able to find me.»</p>
<p>Reon's brain crashed like an old computer.</p>
<p>«Y-you---!»</p>
<p>«Stop wasting time, Misono.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dealing with the person who wanted to adopt the kitten -seemed like Nayuta met her when he went to the convenience store to buy milk, but preferred feeding the stray cat himself before bringing it to a stranger- they opted for walking home together. Well, Nayuta made that choice and Reon couldn't refuse. After all, he spent a lot of money on that search already and he didn't dislike the idea of not having to tell Nayuta his wallet was empty.</p>
<p>And he was far too gone to think about anything at all, because another choice made by Nayuta was to-</p>
<p>to-</p>
<p>Reon's brain couldn't keep up anymore.</p>
<p>They were <em>holding hands</em>.</p>
<p>How did it happen? Reon couldn't even understand. It was like he wasn't there and was just thrown into that situation.</p>
<p>(There was an actual timeline, and it had everything to do with Reon commenting on not wanting to lose Nayuta again after all his hard work and Nayuta scuffing and deciding that the most effective way to avoid that and not hear Reon complaining about his lack of direction was to simply hold hands, but Reon's mind clearly couldn't process its existence.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would blush, but all he could do was look at where they were going, making sure they wouldn't get lost.</p>
<p>Or maybe he could take one detour or two and spend a bit more time enjoying the warmth enveloping his hand, and try to steal a glance at the pink flush on the tips of Nayuta's ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reon really wasn't expecting whatever situation he ended up in. But he got to hold hands with his crush, so he was glad it happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it and have a nice day!</p>
<p>You can find me on Twitter too: @anakinsama</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>